Dueling Genies
by MadHare0512
Summary: Princess Brittany has promised to marry the boy who can defeat her in a "Duel of Genies". Alvin doesn't care about the marriage, he's only come to win. Jeanette wasn't a born Genie, but transformed and forced to be the Genie of the Ring. Simon's never had a master before, but he trusts the person in control of his lamp. Fate brought them together, but what does the future hold?


Prologue

By: AndiKaneUnderwood

**Prompt: The prompt itself came from niccunningham, but the original idea came from an artist on deviant art. If you'd like to see the picture, the artist's name is Shadeink and the art piece is Dueling Genies.**

**AU: Arabian Royalty, Genies**

**Universe: 1980's**

Jeanette had been working for the wizard since the older man had purchased her from a slaver some three years back. Jeanette had learned a lot from him, but she'd also gotten hurt a lot. The wizard was not a merciful man, choosing to punish her for things that couldn't have been her fault. Her punishments got more severe as time went on.

"I told you to put it on the left side, _shariha_**(1)**! Don't you know you're left from your right!" The wizard shouted, throwing the glass jar at the small chipmunk.

Jeanette yelped, scrambling out of the way. "Please, Master, I didn't know! No one ever taught me!" she cried.

He snarled, looking around for something else to throw when his eyes landed on an old ring he had laying around. His eyes narrowed as he laughed sharply. "Fear not, _shariha._ I won't hurt you, I have a better punishment in mind. This is the last time you ruin my spells with your clumsiness." With that, his hand began to glow and Jeanette began to float. Her violet eyes went wide. "Master, what are you doing?" she stammered.

He didn't reply, only began to chant. As the chanting continued, Jeanette felt pins and needles begin to stab her tiny body. "M-Master, please!"

"_'Adeu Allah, zahil. F__akh hadhih alfatat dakhil hilqi._" the wizard yelled and the pain increased as her body began to mistify.

"Master, Master, please! I didn't know!" Jeanette screamed. She felt the pulling as the gold bands locked on her wrists and knew instantly what was happening. "Master, please!" She struggled against the magic locking her in place, screaming in pain and fear.

"No longer will you plague me with your recklessness, _shariha_. I trap you until the end of time!" The wizard held up the ring and it glowed a violet purple. The ring began pulling with more intensity.

Jeanette screamed as she was sucked into the magic ring. "No!"

When the smoke cleared, she was gone. The wizard smirked and called one of his other slaves. "Take this to the Princess. Tell her it's a gift from her favorite sorcerer." The slave bowed and took the ring, rushing off.

From inside the ring, Jeanette banged on the walls of her new prison and cried, "Master, please! Let me out! Please!"

_AatC~AatC~AatC_

At the same time on the other side of the Arabian desert, a bandit ran from the guards. The lamp on his belt clattered and clanged, rattling and shaking but not falling. The bandit glanced back and gasped, putting on another burst of speed. The guards chased after him and shouted.

"I have to get away." the bandit mumbled to himself, looking for an escape. As he whipped around wildly, he failed to notice the tie holding the lamp to his belt begin to come loose. He skidded around another corner and the tie came further undone.

"Stop, thief!" cried the guards as they chased. They brandished their scimitar and shouted as they ran.

The thief turned another corner and the tie came undone and the lamp went crashing to the ground and slid into a dark room. The thief didn't notice as he ran away from the guards. He skidded to a stop and threw himself out an open window, allowing the guards a glimpse of a lifted middle finger while he dropped to the ground. What he didn't realize was that the fall was longer than he'd thought and he hit the ground, the impact killing him instantly. As he lay bleeding out, the guards swarmed him and searched his person for the prized lamp of the Nassar reign. When they didn't find it, the leading guard ordered it found by any means necessary.

From inside the palace, the lamp continued sliding until it hit an outer duct meant for airing out the room. It fell outside, landing in the water where it floated along the currents. It continued along for many days and many nights. Until it hit land and was washer further up onshore, where it remained for many years.

On the inside, a sleeping figure mumbled and turned, continuing to sleep on.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a shadowy figure in black clothes and a red turban gowled as he watched the lamp from his glowing staff. "Damn." He swept away from the image, growling. His anger was palpable to anyone around, but the only other being around where the birds, so no one was truly there to witness his temper. He stormed around and shouted, kicking things and throwing flaming balls of magic. Then he stopped, an idea forming.

He turned back and watched the lamp, the idea coming to fruition. "Yes. I'll only have to play the long game a while. Nothing more. Hmm..." he waved his hand and the lamp glowed a bright blue. The lamp's glow died and the lamp settled in the sand, the waves crashed over it, but the lamp didn't move as one would expect it to.

The shadowy figure laughed, his plan coming into effect. All he had to do now was wait.

The being in the lamp suddenly shot up, feeling the effects of magic that was not his own take hold. It looked around and a vision came to mind. It knew immediately what had happened. "Oh no." it groaned, dropping its head into its hands.

**(1) Arabic for slave**


End file.
